


Oops

by threewalls



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one point in <em>Journey to the West</em>, Sanzo and Hakkai fall into a river that makes them pregnant. Yes, really.</p><p>This is a <em>Saiyuki</em> version of that tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

"Give. Them. Back."

Sanzo punctuated his speech with bullets, but Goku duck and wove with practiced ease. "But, Sanzo! Cigarette smoke is bad for the baby."

Gojyo was bent double, laughing, until Hakkai plucked the cigarette from his mouth, politely informing him that second hand smoke was just as bad.

"This is ridiculous," Sanzo said, now glaring furiously upward instead. "How am I supposed to get the damn sutra back if I'm--"

In answer to the priest's earnest-- prayers, Kanzeon Bosatsu appeared, holding a suspiciously pastel bundle of knitting. "Did someone call for a baby-sitter? Oh, I do *love* children."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Geneology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162608) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
